Talk:Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20161222200218/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170329125502
Anna was all alone. She was having nothing but angry thoughts about not only just Grand Pabbie but also mostly her parents and especially her sisters, Elsa and Breha too. She was silently glaring at all of her real, old missing memories of Elsa's cold, winter, ice, snow, magical powers and Breha's hot, cold, warm, air, gust, wind magical powers in tears of nothing but utter, complete, absoltute, pure, true, real anger, fury, rage, resentment, bitterness and indignation much more than once, twice, ever and usual ever since she first finally found out she had been having nothing but all of her real, old missing memories of her sisters, Elsa's and Breha's elemental, magical powers all along this and that time. She finally knew why her sisters, Elsa and Breha shut her out at last. She had been having hard times controlling her tears of rage, anger, fury, resentment, bitterness and indignation so far ever since she clearly took the removal and the alternation of all of her real, old missing memories of her sisters, Elsa's and Breha's elemental, magical powers from very badly to worse just like she took Elsa refusing to bless her marriage to Prince Hans of the Southern Isles very badly at Elsa's coronation day before the eternal winter and the great thaw. How could Grand Pabbie do this to her? How could her own parents could do this to her too? What if anybody else who also knows any other parts of hers, Breha's and Elsa's whole entire past life, especially any of Anna's real, old missing memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers was right about her parents, her sisters, Elsa and Breha and Grand Pabbie all this and that time all along? What if she was able to have enough survival strength to move on from Elsa and Breha ever since anybody else who was at least there for her doesn't think Elsa nor Breha nor their parents deserve to be her family at all? Anna was furiously sobbing angrily about the idea of having to have all of her real, old missing memories of her sisters, Elsa's and Breha's elemental, magical powers being altered, changed and removed by Grand Pabbie but she didn't want any other more real, old missing memories of her whole entire past life anymore ever again at all though ever since she already got all of her real, old missing memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers. Then Anna shrieked in rage loudly. "Grand Pabbie, how could you? How dare you take all of my real, old memories of my sisters' magic powers? Mama, Papa, how could you? Neither of you nor Grand Pabbie did anything to save me nor Elsa nor Breha from being isolated in Arendelle together! I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU!! Elsa and Breha, some sister friends you are anyway! I hate being stuck isolated in Arendelle together with you two! I hate being overshadowed by the two of you most all time favorites of Arendelle! I hate being in your shadows! I hate being the least favorite! I ESPECIALLY HATE BEING THE YOUNGEST!!" Then a cold, yet sweet, calm, feminine voice said as she was offering Anna nothing but real, true comforts in order to easily calm Anna's rage, anger, fury, bitterness, resentment and indignation which it was still rather hard for Anna to do that herself. "That's right, Princess Anna, you poor girl, just go on right ahead and cry if you really need to but you really need to calm down, don't you? You already got all of your real, old missing memories of your sisters, Elsa's and Breha's magic powers earlier than ever, didn't you? I thought you'd be satisfied back then but on the other hand, I knew you'd rather take the removal of your real, old missing memories of your no good for nothing sisters' magic powers once you finally found all of your real, old missing memories of your sisters' magic powers at last. I'm sorry to say this to you but if there's any other girls who didn't deserve to be your sisters at all right from the start, it's Elsa, isn't it? And that same goes for Breha too. They were the ones who shut you out for your own so called safety, weren't they? Breha was rarely like that who's the other one who shut you out on some occasions but the last time she did it was past five years ago but at least she didn't shut you out as much as Elsa did though, did she? They were the ones who tricked you into believing the reasons why Elsa and Breha both wore gloves in order to keep the dirt, germs, bacteria, cut wounds and bruises off of their hands all these and those years until the public confrontation at Elsa's coronation day ever since Elsa was against your wish to marry Prince Hans of the Southern Isles after you and Hans asked for Elsa's blessing but worst of all, she refused instead and as for Breha, she also said it was no go for her too after you begged Breha to bless the marriage. Breha tricked you into believing the reason why she also wore gloves too just like Elsa did because she told you she had third degree burns. They were already told to hide their magic powers from everybody else by your own so called, no good for nothing parents including you, their own other daughter, their own youngest daughter. Don't you worry, Princess Anna, they will get whatever they will deserve for keeping secrets and the truth from you any time and moment. Believe me, Anna, Breha will regret that so called kind of protection, especially her dishonesty with you, won't she? Elsa will also regret that so called kind of protection, especially her dishonesty with you too, won't she? So will your parents. Your whole entire so called, no good for nothing family will regret that kind of protection, especially their dishonesties with you, won't they, Princess? There are one of the reasons why it's them who didn't deserve to be your family at all. There are any reasons why neither Elsa nor Breha deserve to be your sisters at all nor neither of your parents deserve to be your parents at all, aren't there? There are any other friends even besides other than only just Elsa and even Breha all the time, aren't there? You deserve much any other much more better sisters than the likes of that Elsa and that Breha too, don't you? If any royal girls who deserves to be two and only royal sisters of Arendelle, it's Elsa and Breha and you can be an only single, siblingless, sisterless child just like your friend, Glinda Upland the good witch of the north from Oz if you deserve to be even though you may found that too lonely for you. If you want to deny it, then go ahead and do it so ever since both Elsa and Breha are equally this and that too important to be easily given up on by you no matter what. You did nothing on purpose to deserve to lose all of your real, old memories of Elsa's and Breha's elemental, magical, powers at all, did you? You never ever even meant to make Elsa accidentally hit you in your head with her ice, snow magic, did you? You also deserve much better than ever too, don't you? Not only just Elsa nor Breha at all. Unfortunately for anybody who shows nothing but preferable favoritism towards Elsa and Breha over you couldn't believe you were also isolated in Arendelle too just like both of your no good for nothing so called sister friends, Elsa and Breha were right from the start at all. Your parents and Grand Pabbie should've done anything to save yours, Elsa's and Breha's whole entire lives from being isolated in Arendelle back then before." Anna nodded in agreement but it didn't stop her from glaring at all the thoughts of her own sisters, Elsa and Breha, their parents, Grand Pabbie and especially, all of Elsa's and Breha's favoritism showers. "Despite the fact that you're rather too caring to easily give up on your own sisters, Elsa and Breha no matter what, you still deserve to be able to easily move on from Elsa and Breha, don't you? Anything you can do or even say is to keep Elsa and Breha and their protections along with their protectiveness and protective tendecies from interfering with your self independence and freedom. It's rather tough to be satisfied ever since the idea of having to have all of your real, old missing memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers is that kind of protection you'd rather feel free to easily resent. Anything we can do or even say is to teach your no good for nothing family a lesson they'll never ever even forget that easily at all by giving your no good for nothing parents and sisters, Elsa and Breha whatever they'll deserve."